UNEXPECTED
by sanctuarystudio
Summary: Libres los Dorados del monolito en que se les castigó tras la Guerra de Hades, el Santuario vuelve a la normalidad. Salvo por los antiguos rencores entre los Guardianes de Leo y Cáncer, que parecen llevarlos a destruirse el uno al otro definitivamente.


**UNEXPECTED**

**by Sanctuary Studio**

El sol caía a plomo sobre la arena de entrenamiento. Los aspirantes a escuderos más jóvenes del santuario disfrutaban (o padecían, dada la severidad del trabajo que se les exigía) de sus últimos días bajo la tutela de Aioria de Leo antes de pasar a ser adiestrados por un superior todavía más severo: DeathMask de Cáncer, un mentor que había creado pesadillas en más de uno. Pero el cambio era necesario, ya habían pasado por las manos de siete dorados y todavía les quedaban varios meses de duro trabajo antes de que su entrenamiento preliminar concluyera de la mano de la Casa de Aries y se les asignara por fin la armadura a la que a partir de entonces dedicarían sus esfuerzos a fin de ganársela por encima del resto de aspirantes a la misma. De todas formas los rumores decían que el caballero de Cáncer, tras haberse liberado del monolito de piedra en que los doce dorados habían sido encerrados años atrás, parecía bastante más templado que antes, siendo un maestro severo pero eficaz, lo que en cierta forma consolaba a los amedrentados aprendices, temerosos del aspecto extraño de su futuro preparador y de las leyendas que se entretejían en torno a la casa regida por él.

Pero no era eso lo que les hacía entrenar con tanto ahínco aquella tarde, sino la presencia de una mujer en la arena: Maryn de Águila, amazona de plata y, una vez más según los rumores, la que hubiera sido amante de Aioria de no haber prohibido específicamente las leyes del Santuario las relaciones sexuales entre los integrantes de la Orden. Demasiado jóvenes como para que una presencia femenina estimulara su hombría y menguara su raciocinio arruinando el entrenamiento, los aprendices sí eran al menos lo bastante mayores como para al menos querer impresionar a la amazona trabajando con especial empeño, lo que complacía visiblemente al griego, que dirigía continuos gestos hacia la mujer en busca de consejo, aprobación o simplemente afinidad.

Sin ellos saberlo, desde una zona en sombras el albino custodio de Cáncer observaba la escena con mucho menos entusiasmo que Aioria y sus aprendices; la expresión de su rostro se iba tornando más y más ácida al tiempo que el ambiente en el campo de entrenamiento se iba haciendo más entusiasta, y finalmente irrumpió en la arena, dirigiendo una fría mirada a la amazona.

-Vete de aquí, plateada, estás tomando un lugar que no te corresponde -le ordenó, haciendo mención a su rango para no dejarle opción de réplica.

-Ignórale, Maryn –respondió el griego, antes incluso de que la amazona pudiese mostrarse ofendida por el trato recibido y darle así al italiano una excusa perfecta para continuar atacándola; y si llegaba a darse el caso lo haría directamente en vez de a través del león como hasta ahora. Sin embargo, ni la inexpresividad de la máscara logró disimular el crispamiento de sus puños o el pie que ya se adelantaba en un evidente gesto de rebeldía que ella misma detuvo a tiempo.

La enemistad no declarada entre los dos guerreros no era desconocida para nadie, pero esta era la primera ocasión en que el italiano la mostraba tan claramente, al parecer sin importarle quién estuviese presente; mucho peor, interrumpiendo a un griego realmente celoso de su trabajo. Hosco, el león no tardó ni medio segundo en interponerse visiblemente entre el albino y la amazona, aunque estaban separados por varios metros, en un gesto evidentemente protector hacia Maryn, haciéndole a la mujer un gesto de que no interviniera por el momento. El haber mencionado DeathMask el rango de ambos la ponía en una situación delicada, pudiendo ser acusada de insurrección ante un superior.

-Ha tomado el lugar que yo le he dado como superior suyo, -continuó el griego- no es ella quien no ha sido invitada a presenciar el entrenamiento.

DeathMask le dedicó una mirada airada.

-Yo no llamaría a eso "presenciar". Sin duda has perdido el juicio, prácticamente es ella la que les está entrenando. Estás rebajando a tus alumnos al confiar su entrenamiento a una inferior.

Las miradas repentinamente rencorosas de los aprendices demostraron que el custodio de cáncer conservaba la capacidad de crear discordia que le había caracterizado desde siempre y que al parecer no le había abandonado a su regreso de la muerte, capacidad que por alguna razón parecía seguir molestando al griego tanto o más que en el pasado.

-Y deja de jugar a ser el caballero protector - continuó el italiano, irónico- No necesitas protegerla de mí, no voy a tocarla si no contraviene mi orden directa. Así que deja de fingir que la estás protegiendo de un enemigo; ni siquiera una mujer plateada se dejaría seducir por una artimaña tan burda.

Un murmullo formado en el campo de entrenamiento acalló la airada respuesta del león, y de repente la tensión se hizo tan sólida que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo; la acusación del italiano era muy grave, ya que las relaciones sexuales entre caballeros estaban estrictamente prohibidas en el santuario, y si bien los sentimientos entre Aioria y Maryn eran prácticamente un secreto a voces, hasta ahora nadie lo había mencionado, respetando la privacidad de ambos y protegiendo celosamente con silencio el derecho de ambos guerreros, muy queridos en la Orden, a mantener una relación clandestina si ése era su deseo. Se había llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de ello para no acarrearles problemas, pero el caballero de Cáncer acababa prácticamente de acusarles de saltarse la ley, y eso obligó al león a pensar con rapidez para intentar dar la vuelta al comentario con una respuesta llena de acidez; con una sonrisa prepotente asomando a sus labios, y una ceja levemente alzada, relajó el cuerpo mirando ya de frente al italiano.

-No creo que ella necesite que nadie la proteja pero tú podrías necesitar mi ayuda si decides continuar provocándola. -Para afianzar sus palabras el león cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- Fácilmente podría vestir una dorada y tú lo sabes; yo no dejo que cualquiera entrene a mi gente.

-Bah -replicó el albino, con desdén- Si esa mujer hubiera podido vestir una dorada lo hubiera hecho. Pero fue Afrodita quien ganó ese honor, así que no me vengas con historias. Tu gente está en manos inferiores, y tú lo estás permitiendo.

Ante esas palabras la normalmente fría amazona dio un paso en dirección al dorado con la firme intención de replicarle con el mismo veneno de sus palabras y tan solo se detuvo ante un nuevo gesto del griego conminándola a guardar silencio, impotente ante sus votos de obediencia que la conminaban a seguir las órdenes de ambos dorados mientras estos peleaban entre sí como si ella no estuviese presente.

-_Mí_ –recalcó Aioria- gente está en _mis_ manos, y he sido yo quien la ha invitado a supervisar los entrenamientos. Eres tú quien sobra e impide que continuemos trabajando por lo que te pido que des media vuelta y nos dejes tranquilos. -tras una pequeña pausa añadió con tono mucho más severo- Y yo sólo pido las cosas una sola vez.

El italiano dio un paso amenazador hacia el león.

-_Tu_ -recalcó también, con sarcasmo- gente será _mi_ gente dentro de pocos días cuando pasen a mi tutela, y no voy a trabajar con mediocres entrenados por inferiores. Quiero a los mejores, y ellos pueden serlo si tú no se lo impides, así que despide a tu _amiga_ -deletreó cada sílaba de la palabra con mordacidad, reiterando su insinuación anterior- y no hagas que sea yo quien la obligue a marcharse.

-Intenta obligarla –respondió el griego, sin ninguna cautela; muy al contrario, abandonó su pose relajada irguiéndose en toda su altura y aunque no sobrepasase apenas la del italiano su envergadura era ciertamente mayor, mucho más robusta; quedando bien patente su predisposición a usar la fuerza contra el italiano si este seguía haciendo alusión a una relación que podía costarles mucho más que la armadura y el rango- Si tan mal trabajo crees que hago o tan influenciable ves mi personalidad rétame a un duelo y haz prevalecer tu opinión. De lo contrario lárgate ahora mismo de mis dominios y no vuelvas a abrir la puta boca hasta que ellos te pertenezcan porque de momento son míos y no tengo que responder de ellos más que ante la diosa y el patriarca. –sentenció con creciente agresividad.

DeathMask no se dejó impresionar; conocía sus fuerzas y conocía las de Aioria y nunca se hubiera amedrentado ante ningún otro dorado, menos después de su salida del monolito y los años que todos habían entrenado duramente para remontar unas capacidades que se habían visto en evidencia por la intervención de los caballeros de bronce, siendo hoy por hoy imposible determinar cuál de los doce dorados era superior al resto o si alguno lo era, en realidad, algo que por otra parte debería haber sido así siempre.

-Para empezar estos no son tus dominios. –le respondió al griego, gélido- Y no necesito retarte a un duelo; estás dándole privilegios a esa mujer por motivos más que evidentes, –recalcó una vez más haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza latente que esgrimía el aura del griego- y si ella los acepta no sé si os habéis parado a pensar en qué os convierte eso, pero en cualquier caso haré que respondas efectivamente ante la diosa y el patriarca por delegar en caballeros inferiores tareas que no corresponden a su rango, poniendo en peligro la defensa del Santuario.

La mirada de reproche que acudió a los ojos del griego estaba cargada de decepción y furia a partes iguales; lo que Cáncer estaba insinuando no era solamente algo descabellado sino que podía acarrearles tanto a Maryn como al propio Leo la pérdida de sus armaduras. El puño cerrado desde hacía rato a un lado del cuerpo le hormigueaba por la fuerza con que controlaba sus ansias por golpear al italiano, por hacer añicos a base de puñetazos mucho más que las acusaciones a las que se veía sometido.

-Si tan seguro estás de que falto a mi voto de celibato tu deber es informar al patriarca así que corre a decírselo porque yo todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

-No quiero llegar a esos extremos -le espetó el italiano en tono duro, desdiciéndose de sus anteriores amenazas, mirándole con intensidad- Estás perdiendo la cabeza y pretendo parar esto antes de que llegue a mayores; pero si tú no eres capaz de echar el freno lo haré yo. Y lo voy a impedir a cualquier precio, Aioria, así que es mejor que lo hagas tú por medios más sutiles; los míos, como sabes, no lo son.

-Tienes razón, careces totalmente de principios y sutileza –el león escupió con desagrado las palabras que llevaban quemándole la garganta desde hacía rato- Pero por esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, -añadió, aprovechando que tan solo tenía al albino de frente para dedicarle una sonrisa agridulce- hasta aquí hemos llegado, no toleraré que ningún problema de tipo sexual ponga en entredicho mi profesionalidad o mi capacidad como guerrero. Tú ganas, Maryn se va.

El italiano cerró los ojos unos segundos ante los insultos de Aioria; cuando volvió a encararle, su mirada no mostraba la expresión de triunfo que hubiera sido de esperar en alguien como él, sino más bien un cansancio extremo.

-Bien -fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

La amazona, muda de impresión por la incomprensible trifulca que acababa de presenciar y su inesperada conclusión, tardó un poco más que Aioria en reaccionar y, mientras que éste ya se le acercaba, ella tan sólo podía mirarle con estupor tras la máscara que la privaba de expresión, aunque su voz quedase teñida de emociones.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el griego antes de dejarla hablar, eludiendo enfrentarse a esas emociones- no puedo permitir que sus idioteces te involucren en un asunto tan turbio como el que insinuaba.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no le has desmentido? -respondió al fin ella, con indignación- ¡De esta manera nos has dejado en entredicho, a los dos!

El gesto enfurruñado del león dejó muy claro que no esperaba aquella reacción por su parte, lo que le hizo contestar con la misma rudeza.

-Pues entonces ve a aclarárselo a él y no me metáis en vuestros problemas.

-¿En nuestros problemas? -repitió ella, incrédula.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ha venido a atacarte a ti.

-Sí -respondió ella, seca- Y a acusarte a ti.

-Me da igual a lo que haya venido –replicó Aioria, a cada momento más acorralado por el poco peso que ofrecían sus afirmaciones ante la lógica de ella- el caso es que me ha puesto en una situación sin salida.

-Claro, la sinceridad no es una buena salida. -ironizó ella- No te preocupes, ya me voy; no me gustaría que más gente pensara que hay algo ilícito entre tú y yo. Sobre todo con tu nula capacidad para desmentirlo.

-Por Zeus, Maryn, -la agarró del brazo cuando esta ya daba media vuelta para alejarse- hubiese dado igual lo que yo dijese y habríamos terminado a golpes, pero si necesitas que lo desmienta lo haré oficialmente en la próxima reunión.

-Me da igual lo que hagas. No necesito nada, sé defender mi propia reputación -respondió la amazona, evidentemente dolida. -Ni tampoco pretendo que dos idiotas acaben a golpes por causa de mi honra. Deja que me marche, has dado tu palabra de que ibas a echarme de aquí y no querrás faltar a ella.

-Si lo que quieres es marcharte ofendida hazlo, pero pensé que tú entenderías mi postura.

-Ahora mismo no. -contestó ella, haciendo acopio de lógica- En este momento no puedo, me acaban de acusar poco menos que de prostituta y tu reacción ha sido dejar que ese hombre, ese... ser indigno de llamarse caballero, dejara sus acusaciones en el aire. Necesito pensar con calma, -añadió, en tono conciliador- quizá cuando pueda mirarlo con frialdad pueda entender tu punto de vista. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo.

-Perfecto, entonces sigue el mismo camino que él para que pueda continuar con mi trabajo.

Aioria lanzó las palabras llenas de veneno sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en la imposibilidad para que la amazona alcanzase a comprender las verdaderas razones de su desasosiego. Maryn lo miró de hito en hito durante unos segundos, incrédula al ver que su intento de ablandar la situación chocaba contra un rechazo tan patente, y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección contraria a la que había seguido el albino, dejando al griego a cargo de lo que al terminar el día serían unos muchachos realmente agotados y confusos antes de que Aioria reconociese que matarlos entrenando no iba a mejorar su situación.

ooOOoo

El pequeño gimnasio particular del templo de Leo estaba en silencio salvo por los gruñidos de esfuerzo del joven que hacía pesas en el banco más cercano a la ventana, a pleno sol. No era otro que Ikki del Fénix, quien se había convertido en un más que reacio escudero de Leo varios meses atrás, para desesperación de alumno y maestro: el carácter orgulloso de ambos creaba constantes conflictos de autoridad, sobre todo porque Ikki no parecía capaz de acatar el mando que el griego, como maestro, necesitaba tener sobre él para poder entrenarle. El japonés, rebelde por naturaleza, desafiaba constantemente al orgulloso León, que había descubierto en su interior unas dosis de paciencia de las que no era consciente de disponer.

Agotado, Ikki dejó las pesas en el suelo y encendió un cigarrillo, sonriendo de medio lado al anticipar el enojo de su maestro cuando notara el olor a tabaco en el gimnasio, en el que tenía terminantemente prohibido fumar. Pero como si un instinto retorcido hubiera avisado a Aioria de que tenía la oportunidad de cortar de raíz un momento agradable para su alumno, Ikki no llevaba ni dos caladas cuando escuchó la llamada autoritaria de su maestro. Maldiciendo, el joven tiró el cigarrillo a un rincón y se dirigió a regañadientes hacia los salones interiores, preguntándose qué diablos querría ahora el griego; nada bueno, a juzgar por su voz. Su humor parecía tormentoso, y por regla general eso no tenía consecuencias positivas para su escudero. Y sería todavía peor si este tardaba en acudir; precisamente por eso Ikki se entretuvo todo lo que fue capaz antes de presentarse ante él. No podía evitar rebelarse constantemente contra Aioria hasta en las cosas más nimias. Su idea de un maestro era la de alguien odioso, un rival a batir de manera definitiva, y le estaba costando más de lo que querría librarse de aquellos prejuicios. En ocasiones Aioria se mostraba comprensivo y paciente, y le ponía fácil conseguirlo, y otras veces en cambio parecía confirmar su opinión preconcebida acerca de los maestros en general y del León en particular.

A juzgar por su tono, ésa iba a ser una de las segundas.

-Voy- gritó por fin el japonés, acudiendo al encuentro de Leo.

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido, según interpretó el griego, que lo demostró por la forma en que frunció el ceño nada más verlo; de quedar alguna duda, el tono seco con que le habló la disipaba por completo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Te he dicho mil veces que no me hagas esperar cuando te llamo.

-Usted perdone –repuso el fénix, sarcástico- La próxima vez dejaré caer al suelo las pesas y saldré corriendo para no ofenderle. Si luego rompen el suelo no me venga con quejas.

-Se puede romper todo el templo si es necesario, pero cuando te llame vienes dándote patadas en el culo. –Al griego le molestaba la facilidad con que su alumno le hacía sentir como el enemigo; nunca antes había tenido problemas con aquellos a quienes entrenase, y habían sido muchos antes que él; otra razón más para empeorar su humor, lo que le hizo apresurarse a ponerle al tanto de sus planes deseando perderlo de vista lo antes posible.- Acuario y yo hemos decidido convocar un duelo de entrenamiento para comprobar vuestras mejoras. ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

-¿Cambiaría algo si lo hiciera? -espetó Ikki, malencarado.

-Te quedarían un par de dientes menos antes de irte directo a la undécima casa para seguir mis órdenes. -Negando con la cabeza por la forma en que se dejaba llevar por Ikki, Aioria decidió que no volvería a darle pie para atacarle. No podía rebajarse a su nivel de continuo y al mismo tiempo tratar de ser una figura autoritaria para el muchacho, alguien a quien respetar.- Camus te está esperando, y también Hyoga, al menos no me hagas quedar mal antes ellos llegando tarde.

-Asumo que usted no estará presente -fue la respuesta, en el tono resentido de quien no esperaba otra cosa; el fénix seguía considerando que un maestro era poco más que una fuente de problemas, decepciones y traumas, y por más pasos que avanzase Aioria cualquier pequeño contratiempo hacía al joven retroceder hasta sus años de entrenamiento en Isla Muerte y cerrarse en banda. Así lo entendió el griego, y no le quedó más remedio que claudicar ligeramente para tratar de recuperar el terreno perdido.

-Confío en ti, hemos entrenado duro y la semana que viene será Hyoga quien venga hasta Leo. De esa forma podremos observar objetivamente al alumno del otro antes de reunirnos para decidir como mejorar vuestro rendimiento. ¡Y ahora vete, por Atenea! -Exclamó exasperado-Nunca antes tuve que explicarle cada paso que doy a nadie.

-Porque nunca le ha importado una mierda lo que los demás pensasen de usted. -espetó Ikki, cada vez más replegado sobre sí mismo; era como si le hubieran salido espinas de repente, como a un cactus. Pero con o sin espinas, en cualquiera otra circunstancia las palabras del antiguo fénix no habrían causado mayor reacción en Aioria; sin embargo ésa noche era diferente, y su rostro dejó entrever por un segundo el desasosiego que le causaban, craso error.

-En tal caso ten en cuenta la consideración que tengo con tu persona y deja de contestarme, -respondió, en tono enervado- olvidas quien soy yo y el respeto que me debes cada vez que no cumples mis órdenes al momento.

Ikki abrió la boca para decirle que si quería un respeto como maestro tendría que ganárselo en vez de exigirlo sin merecerlo, y la volvió a cerrar, incómodo, al darse cuenta de que no tenía motivos reales para lanzar semejante insulto. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Guilty cada vez que miraba a Aioria, y eso le hacía rechazarle una y otra vez hiciera lo que hiciera el griego para acercársele, pero hasta ahora sus puyas habían sido recibidas (si bien con más o menos paciencia) con comprensión y una pizca de indiferencia, siendo esta la primera vez que parecían causar heridas. Ikki deseó que Aioria llevara una máscara como su anterior maestro, o al menos que no tuviera aquel rostro franco que reflejaba tan a las claras todo lo que pasaba por su alma. El estómago del japonés se encogió, pero éste hizo caso omiso de la culpabilidad que empezaba a formarse en su interior y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la estancia con el aire ofendido que sólo un leo de pura cepa podía desprender y que curiosamente fue lo primero en todo el día que logró hacer sonreír a Aioria aunque el sentimiento de pesar volviese raudo a él mientras miraba cómo Ikki desaparecía de su vista.

Este se dirigió hacia el exterior a grandes zancadas, y estuvo a punto de arrollar al hombre que ascendía las escaleras.

-¡Diablos, chico, si tu maestro no sabe enseñarte ni a mirar por dónde vas quizá deba jubilarse de una buena vez! –maldijo el hombre, malhumorado.

Ikki le dedicó una mirada torva al recién llegado, sin sorprenderse de su presencia allí. DeathMask de Cáncer visitaba con cierta frecuencia el templo de Leo de un tiempo a esta parte; su animadversión hacia Aioria, y la idéntica respuesta de éste, habían llegado a volverse tan ácidas que el propio Patriarca se había visto obligado a intervenir, ordenándoles a ambos limar asperezas sin falta. Para ello, los dos se reunían de tanto en cuanto, aunque Ikki sospechaba que aquellas visitas de cortesía acababan siempre en peleas de índole mucho menos elegante, dado el terrible carácter de ambos dorados y su rapidez para sustituir las palabras por los puños.

-Por más que si sigue de tan malhumor como hoy acabará envejeciendo antes de tiempo, incluso así para jubilarse le falta mucho más que a usted –replicó, señalando el pelo del albino con socarronería- ¿O es que no se mira al espejo? Porque si tenemos que valorar la capacidad de cada dorado por la educación que le da a su escudero, tendrá que reconocer que al menos Aioria tiene uno.

Pero si esperaba provocar al canceriano, se iba a quedar con un palmo de narices; al contrario, este lo miró con renovado interés. No era habitual que Ikki defendiera a su maestro, al que parecía detestar, aun cuando no fuese consciente de que era eso lo que hacía. DeathMask escaneó brevemente el aura del fénix y sonrió de medio lado, irónico, aunque intrigado por la culpa que leyó en ella; y por la confusión, que le hizo ablandarse un poco.

-¿Qué has hecho, hijo?

Ikki titubeó, devolviéndole al albino una mirada tan oscura que hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera menos templado; pero el joven parecía necesitar hablar, o al menos sentir un poco de apoyo, ya que respondió, pasando el peso de un pie al otro con nerviosismo.

-No sé cómo portarme con él. Me saca de quicio.

El italiano le sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro, apretando con cierta calidez empática.

-Créeme que te comprendo. Pero así no podéis seguir. Si no quieres la armadura vete de la Orden lo antes posible y nadie te lo impedirá, cásate, engendra hijos, y sé feliz; pero si la quieres empieza a considerar a tu maestro como un aliado y aprovecha lo que tiene que enseñarte. Que no es poco.

-Sí, bueno… -balbuceó el fénix, extrañamente incómodo e inseguro.

DeathMask le propinó un empujón que casi lo tira escaleras abajo.

-Anda, ve a cumplir lo que sea que te haya encargado. Y si me aceptas un consejo, discúlpate con él. Llevas tanto remordimiento dentro que si te tiraran a un río te hundirías, y eso no te va a ayudar en nada, por mucho que apuntes al cielo con la nariz –el albino levantó un dedo admonitorio hacia Ikki cuando éste hizo ademán de replicar- A callar. Si no estás seguro de que puedes quitarme la razón, mejor ni lo intentes.

Refunfuñando, el fénix se dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a los pasadizos que comunicaban los templos bajo tierra.

DeathMask lo miró alejarse, meneando la cabeza y preguntándose qué habría dicho Ikki y sobre todo qué reacción le habría mostrado Aioria para hacerle sentir tan mal; y eso le devolvió al momento presente y al desagradable motivo que le había conducido ante el umbral de Leo. Se detuvo en la puerta con un suspiro y encendió su cosmos para avisar de su presencia. La advertencia de Ikki sobre el malhumor del león era un eufemismo descarado; lo más probable era que el griego se mostrara durante un buen rato orgulloso y distante hasta que se cansara y directamente le volara la cabeza. Pero incluso conociendo el riesgo, el italiano estaba decidido a hablar con él. La situación era francamente desagradable, y por el bien de muchas personas era importante zanjarla.

-¡Lárgate!

La orden llegó alta y clara del interior del templo, algo lejana debido a que su morador no se dignaba siquiera a salir al exterior pues bien sabía quién había allí aguardando; un león cargado de resentimiento y rechazo. Fue una respuesta extraña, dado el protocolo que siempre se seguía tanto para admitir como para rechazar a un visitante, y demostró bastante a las claras el nivel de furia de Aioria y dónde situaba en su escala de prioridades el enojo hacia el albino y sus deberes como custodio de un templo dorado. Pero DeathMask no cedió.

-¿Sales o entro?

Silencio. Aioria no parecía dispuesto a acudir a su encuentro, pero si realmente creía que el instinto de supervivencia le haría quedarse donde estaba, ello sólo dejaba claro que le subestimaba; sin más preámbulos, el italiano apretó los dientes y entró en la casa de Leo sin haber sido invitado, apagando su cosmos hasta adentrarse en el interior del templo, en los aposentos personales de Aioria; encontrando allí que el griego mostraba signos evidentes de tensión incluso recostado cómodamente en un sofá.

-¿Pero qué...? –Incrédulo al verlo parado en medio de la sala sin muestras de culpabilidad en su rostro, Aioria fue incapaz de decir nada por unos instantes; pero el momento duró poco antes de que el león empezara a rugir al tiempo que se ponía en pie para encarar a Cáncer.- ¡He dicho que te largues! No sé como se te ocurre entrar aquí pero sí la forma en que te voy a sacar a golpes.

-Adelante -le animó el albino, separando los brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

-No me des el gusto de sacarte de aquí a patadas -siseó Aioria, amenazante.

-¿Es realmente lo que quieres? –le provocó DeathMask.

-No me digas que eres tan estúpido como para creer que vas a follar sólo por atreverte a entrar a mi casa después de lo que has provocado en el Coliseo.

El albino retrocedió un paso con un gesto de desagrado, provocando sentimientos contradictorios en el griego al pensar éste que daría media vuelta para marcharse, si bien no hizo nada por detenerlo. El templo de Leo se cubrió de un pesado silencio que se prolongó durante más de un minuto antes de que DeathMask encontrara una respuesta.

-Tengo más cosas que sexo en la cabeza, maldito seas. –espetó, en un susurro furioso.

-¿En serio? –su inoportuna afirmación tras el encuentro con Maryn, el cinismo que contenía, le hizo avanzar un poco más hacia él, acortando distancias y endureciendo la voz- Para haber permitido más de una vez que me meta entre tus piernas eres realmente censor en lo que se refiere al sexo dentro del Santuario. Aunque supongo que contarle a Shion lo que tú y yo hacemos donde se nos antoja es algo más complicado que inventar mentiras sobre mis hábitos sexuales.

-No soy censor y me da igual la moral del santuario. -declaró el italiano, con una expresión extrañamente dolida pintada en el rostro- No es cuestión de lo que se haga, sino de quién lo hace.

-Haberlo dicho antes... -el tono deliberadamente suave que usó Aioria poco tenía de conciliador y sí mucho de irónico- Si lo llego a saber te hubiese pedido una lista con las personas que tú crees conveniente que me acueste.

-Perfecto, te la hubiera dado y resulta que sólo hubiera habido un nombre. –fue la respuesta del albino, en tono indeciso.

-No me salgas con idioteces de ese tipo, es un cliché demasiado usado. –repuso Leo, tajante, pasando por alto lo que el otro insinuaba.

-¿Demasiado usado por quién? -inquirió el italiano, de repente tan inexpresivo como si se hubiera convertido en una de las máscaras de piedra que adornaban las paredes de su templo.

-Por cualquiera, –sentenció Aioria, acompañando las palabras con un gesto seco de la mano- sobre todo para alguien que no duda en amenazar mi carrera y al mismo tiempo exigirme que sólo lo mantenga a él en mi cama; el compromiso que exige lo último sólo lo obtendría alguien incapaz de perjudicarme de ninguna forma. ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

-Pensaba en lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Y no fuerces las cosas; sabes que no te he exigido nada. Y también sabes que no hubiera acudido al Patriarca -respondió el italiano, incómodo.

-Por supuesto, hacerlo hubiese implicado la posibilidad de que yo mismo te delatase a ti aunque eso supusiese ponerme a tu altura.

-Poco me importa que me delates. No hubiera acudido a él porque... -DeathMask cortó la frase a la mitad y negó con la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo por haberse expuesto así frente a Aioria, sabiendo que éste no le daría tregua a partir del mismo instante en que obtuviese la más mínima ventaja emocional. Había tenido la certeza de que se iba a encontrar con aquella respuesta, sabía perfectamente que para él aquello había acabado traspasando los límites del lecho y que para el griego no ocurría igual; y aún así se había delatado. Ahora se sentía vulnerable, y no sabía por dónde salir del pozo en el que él mismo se había metido- No importa. Tienes razón, tu carrera debería ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa. No volverá a ocurrir.

-No me decepciones más de lo que ya lo has hecho -continuó espoleándole el griego, implacable, ciego de furia- Si has sido capaz de amenazarme, de impedirme contar con los conocimientos de una excelente luchadora para ayudarme a formar al futuro cuerpo de élite que protegerá al Santuario, al menos explícame a que ha venido todo ese numerito.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. Pero bueno, reconozco tu derecho a acostarte con quien quieras. –suavizó el tono DeathMask, consciente de que el leve alzamiento de ceja de Aioria significaba que si no aflojaba él, acabarían a palos; y no hubiera sido la primera vez, aunque el italiano tuvo que reconocer que nunca los golpes le hubieran dolido tanto como los que podría recibir, o dar, en esa ocasión- No volveré a interponerme, sólo he venido a disculparme por haber... -DeathMask midió sus palabras, consciente de que una vez más había estado a punto de confesar sus sentimientos; y realmente era difícil mantener la frialdad suficiente como para no dar un paso en falso cuando el león acometía contra él con la destreza que exhibía en el campo de batalla- Por haber tratado este asunto en público. Es verdad que te he comprometido y lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¿Comprometerme? Me has jodido a base de bien sólo porque eres incapaz de decirme la única cosa que deseas, sólo sabes dar vueltas alrededor.

El rostro del italiano se puso tenso.

-La única cosa que deseo te la acabo de decir, y tú has hablado de clichés y de tu carrera. Creo que los dos hemos sido lo suficientemente claros.

-No me has dicho nada, te has limitado a insinuar que quieres que una única persona goce de mi atención sin atreverte a especificarla; cortas las frases a medias y te disculpas en medio de balbuceos. –Hizo una brevísima pausa para mirarle con desdén, provocándole con un tono pausado- A lo mejor es que necesitas de público para dar rienda suelta a la oratoria de la que has hecho gala en el Coliseo.

DeathMask bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, en un gesto de dolor casi físico. La retórica de Aioria podía no ser refinada, pero desde luego, era certera. Del exterior del templo llegaron las risas de unos chiquillos que jugaban a perseguirse, y cuando el sonido se hubo extinguido el italiano encaró de nuevo a Leo, con expresión grave.

-¿Y qué te podría decir? En realidad ya lo sabes. Te podría decir que yo no puedo seguir manteniendo esto como un simple asunto de sábanas porque para mí ha ido más allá. Me podría enfrentar a tu sarcasmo y podría incluso asumir verte con otras personas, o quizá no, -DeathMask no se arredró ante los efectos de su comentario, que hizo al griego mirarle todavía más contrariado que antes; ahora que había empezado no podía dar marcha atrás- quizá estoy más allá de ese punto, pero ése es mi problema y en resumidas cuentas necesito que esto termine, porque ha tomado direcciones diferentes para ti y para mí, y yo me estoy convirtiendo en un imbécil; me estoy volviendo loco y acabaré haciéndole daño a alguien así que se acabó. Yo no puedo seguir. ¿Es esto lo que querías oír? Tú ganas. Haz una muesca más en las patas de tu cama, estás más que acostumbrado a recopilar corazones rotos y el mío, al fin y al cabo, es muy pequeño, así que no te preocupes por nada y ve en busca de Maryn.

Tras el arranque emocional del italiano, el templo quedó de nuevo envuelto en un silencio gris, sólo interrumpido por el sonido violento de la respiración agitada de Cáncer. La mirada del león le resultaba por vez primera totalmente indescifrable, mas no cabía lugar a duda de las razones que le hacían apretar los dientes con fuerza o que hacían que su mentón pareciese de puro granito; rezumaba indignación por cada poro de su piel.

-¿Piensas que te voy a soltar así de fácil, solo porque tú decidas que quieres terminar con esto? –musitó, en un tono tan diferente al usado hasta el momento que hubiese puesto en guardia a cualquiera medianamente inteligente.

Las pocas pisadas del griego recorriendo el espacio que los separaba resultaron atronadoras en su sutileza, la misma suavidad con la que un cazador acecha a su presa para no espantarla antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Una vez frente a frente no se detuvo hasta dar un par de pasos más y quedar a su espalda, los labios prácticamente pegados a la desnuda nuca del albino, asegurándose de acariciarle con su aliento cada vez que pronunciara palabra.

-No voy a dejarte ir todavía –susurró con malicia.

El vello del italiano se erizó, y no sólo por la respiración de Aioria sobre su piel.

-No subestimes las consecuencias de esto -murmuró- Has tenido un ejemplo hoy.

-Si vuelves a hacerme pasar una vergüenza de tal calibre enfrente de cualquiera no dudaré en hacerte callar. –amenazó el león, deslizando las manos por su espalda desde la zona lumbar hasta los hombros, que masajeó antes de atraparle el cuello con lujuria contenida- Si te atreves a amenazarme una vez más acabaré contigo.

Death se giró y apartó sus manos de un revés.

-¡Ya lo has hecho!

Una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a los labios del griego, que mantuvo la distancia permitiendo al canceriano tomar aire, antes de continuar sus avances.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres, italiano; sabes que no será peleando como me mantengas contigo.

-No, ya lo sé -fue la amarga respuesta- Pero lo siento, la imaginación en la cama se me ha acabado.

-¿Ya está, ese es todo el interés que dices tener en mí?

-¿Qué más quieres? -preguntó el italiano, exhausto- ¿No te lo he dicho todo ya? ¿Hasta dónde quieres llevar esto, Aioria? ¿Es que te gusta escucharlo?

-Realmente vas a ser una de las mejores muescas de mi cama -respondió el griego con acidez, demostrando al fin lo mucho que le habían desagradado las palabras de DeathMask, cobrándoselas una por una- Sigue divirtiéndome tanto y tendré tiempo para ti durante muchas noches. -Avanzaba al tiempo que atacaba, acercándose al italiano una vez más, acorralándolo contra la pared para que no pudiese escapar de él, de su frustración.

Death se apoyó contra el muro y cerró los ojos. En realidad era imposible acorralar a una persona que podía abrir portales, así que tuvo que confesarse que si seguía allí era porque quería. No; porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

-No hables en plural. Puede que para ti sea divertido, pero aunque te parezca imposible de creer, Aioria, tu cuerpo ha dejado de ser suficiente.

-Aclárame una duda –el griego le tomó del mentón con suavidad, esperando a que abriese los ojos para mirarle antes de continuar, mostrando en sus ojos el ansia por obtener respuestas- Si mi cuerpo es insuficiente y das por sentado que soy incapaz de sentir algo más que placer físico, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?

-No creo que seas incapaz de ello. Simplemente, yo no soy la persona. No pasa nada. Y no sé qué hago aquí, supongo que simplemente es difícil decir adiós.

Con un gesto de desencanto, Aioria lo soltó, apartándose de él.

-Eres un ingenuo si crees que eché a Maryn porque me asustaron tus amenazas.

Death no se despegó de la pared.

-Tampoco sé si es Maryn, no es eso lo que quería decir. Pero pensar en que pudiera ser ella me ha convertido en un idiota, y no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar. Supongo que algún día aparecerá esa persona, y no quiero estar en tu cama cuando eso ocurra. No... –de nuevo el italiano cortó la frase a medias, porque no quiso decirle que no lo soportaría; hubiera sido melodramático e infantil, y probablemente falso: eran caballeros, hombres adultos, y ninguno iba a dejarse hundir por un fracaso amoroso, por doloroso que fuera.

Pero a pesar de ese convencimiento, tampoco fue capaz de negarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres uno más? –preguntó el león, lleno de escepticismo, cada vez más cerca de la decepción que de la rabia- Ni siquiera sé de dónde piensa la gente que saco tiempo para contentar a tantos amantes a la vez como se supone que tengo. -finalmente Aioria se dejó caer junto al italiano en la pared, de cara a él, apoyándose en un hombro con los brazos en el pecho en un gesto que evidenciaba su actitud molesta y a la defensiva- No es que sea un santo pero pensaba que alguien que es blanco de infinidad de mentiras sabría separar la verdad de los simples cotilleos.

-No es cuestión de cotilleos -respondió el italiano, cansado- No te considero un imbécil que sólo piensa con el pene, y francamente, me da igual si hay quien lo ve así. No puedes negar que tienes una larga lista de amantes; sin embargo, aunque no fuera así daría lo mismo. Aunque yo fuera el primero de esa lista todavía en blanco. No se trata de ser uno más de muchos; se trata de ser, simplemente, uno. Para ti esto es una aventura, y lo seguiría siendo aunque no hubieras tenido un amante en tu vida, así que no te defiendas de mí porque no te estoy acusando de promiscuidad.

-Para hablar tanto de mí, de mi vida, amantes e incluso sentimientos debo advertirte que no sabes una mierda. Te da igual lo que otros piensen pero llegas a las mismas conclusiones que ellos, te limitas a decidir el papel que vas a tener en mi vida y haces que parezca que soy yo quien te lo impone. Si de verdad sintieras lo que se supone que sientes no necesitarías montar un espectáculo dejándome en ridículo, te bastaría con mirarme a los ojos para entenderme. Todo lo que has dicho no son más que palabras... –dejó de buscar su mirada para desviar la propia hasta el suelo en un gesto cansado.

DeathMask respingó, evidentemente dolido hasta la médula.

-No son sólo palabras, pero no voy a insistir en mis sentimientos, eres libre de creer que son imaginarios -repuso, en tono ahogado- Quizá lo sean. Dios santo, espero que lo sean.

-¿Tan malo es enamorarse de mí? -preguntó Aioria, compungido.

El italiano desvió el rostro al ver expuestos tan al desnudo sus sentimientos, pero no los negó.

-Sí. Si no es correspondido, sí.

-No te has molestado en averiguar si lo es o no.

-Tampoco tú has dado muestras de nada más que de un claro no.

-No sé qué esperabas después del numerito que me has montado. –le recriminó el león una vez más.

-Me refiero a antes –aclaró Death- No me puedes decir que no te habías dado cuenta en lo que a mí respecta.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Usas muy bien tu coraza para ocultar cualquier reacción que te resulte incómoda o inoportuna; únicamente consigo que te dejes llevar en la cama e incluso ahí muchas veces evitas mirarme a los ojos.

-Me da miedo lo que puedas ver en ellos -confesó el albino.

-Pero eso hace imposible que leas en los míos. –refutó Aioria.

Inesperadamente, el italiano se echó a reír. No fue un sonido alegre, ni tampoco agradable.

-¿Y qué puedo esperar ver? Sé quién soy. No espero que nadie sienta por mí nada que no sea lujuria, odio o desprecio.

El griego no mostró reacción alguna y se limitó a caminar hasta un ventanal, dejando vagar la vista hacia ningún punto concreto mientras caía la tarde detrás del cristal, tiñendo sus rizos dorados de tonos rojizos.

-Otra vez acudes a los clichés, -le acusó- y si a ellos nos remitimos yo soy incapaz de mantener una relación, a una persona a mi lado en igualdad de condiciones, de mantenerme fiel porque me aburriría de su cuerpo demasiado pronto y un largo etcétera que no me apetece enumerar; ya ni hablar de necesitar a alguien mientras me tenga a mi mismo.

-Deja de dar vueltas -Death lo siguió y se situó a su espalda, dejando caer la cabeza hasta reposar la frente en su hombro- No soy capaz de jugar a las adivinanzas en este momento. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que te quiero, y si no lo compartes necesito que lo dejemos, aquí y ahora.

-No he estado con nadie más desde la primera vez que te besé -confesó inesperadamente Aioria-. Me obsesionaste desde ese momento, no pienso en la posibilidad de acostarme con nadie más porque es contigo con quien quiero estar, en todos los sentidos. -Expulsó el aire con fuerza sintiendo que ésta se le iba a cada nueva palabra, y cambió de tercio radicalmente- No sirve de nada que te diga estas cosas si eres incapaz de verlo.

El italiano se apartó como si el tacto de Aioria le quemara al ser arrastrado de aquella manera al paraíso y a continuación al infierno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo también necesito sentirme seguro.

-¿No he sido lo bastante claro? ¿Qué más quieres, Aioria?

El león reflexionó un poco más antes de girar para mirarle de frente, directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que me digas que sabes que no eres una muesca más, no porque yo te lo pida sino porque en verdad lo sientes.

Death lo miró, incrédulo, mientras sus dedos nerviosos le retiraban de la frente un mechón rebelde.

-No me atrevo a creerlo...

-¿Por qué? -La pregunta del león estaba teñida de dolor y necesidad de saber- Se me acusa de no saber amar completamente, al menos no a una sola persona cada vez –añadió con evidente dolor- pero se me niega la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Nunca te he acusado de eso. No creo que no seas capaz de amar, todo lo contrario. No me creo capaz de generar tal sentimiento, eso es todo.

-Eso es estúpido, quien se acerca un poco a ti queda atrapado; es impensable que no suceda así.

El italiano clavó los ojos en los de Aioria, con expresión desconcertada, pero la intensidad con la que el león había pronunciado su alegato no dejaba lugar a duras sobre la veracidad del sentimiento que provocaba tales palabras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti? –inquirió DeathMask.

-Desde hace un buen rato -confesó el griego, con media sonrisa.

El canceriano intentó decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada, se limitó a devolverle una pequeña sonrisa a Aioria, sujetándole la cara con delicadeza para delinearla con los dedos como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-¿Esto es posible?

-Eso espero o tendré que matarte para que no divulgues lo patoso que soy declarándome. –bromeó, espoleado por los nervios.

-Creo que en eso te gano -reconoció el albino- He dado un millón de vueltas. Y... por Atenea, dime que es real.

Consciente de lo mal que se le daba expresarse a través del lenguaje, el león optó por besarle con toda la ternura que había estado reprimiendo por miedo a quedar en ridículo mientras le apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, separándose tan solo para hablarle sobre los labios.

-Es real...

Death retomó el beso, sin saber qué responder, incapaz de asimilar que hacía apenas una hora estaba completamente hundido y que ahora en cambio estaba en el mismo elíseo, permitiendo que fuese el león quien mantuviese la iniciativa deslizando ambas manos en direcciones opuestas, llegando así hasta la nuca y las nalgas del albino; sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras plateadas como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida, y separándose tan solo para poder recoger un poco de aire le llamó por su nombre en tan solo un susurro pues nunca compartiría con nadie más tan preciado secreto. El italiano se aferró al cabello y la cintura de Aioria, con un gemido ronco de placer al escuchar su nombre desde aquellos labios, algo que llevaba anhelando más tiempo del que podía recordar.

-¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta de lo que sentía, habiéndote confesado algo así?

-Porque eres el mejor actor que he conocido en mi vida -fue la inmediata réplica del griego que endulzó el reproche con una enorme sonrisa- Me convenciste de que fue un descuido y no algo que me contases por iniciativa propia.

Death retrocedió precipitadamente hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared, arrastrando a Aioria consigo al tiempo que buscaba sus labios con ansiedad.

-No podía decírtelo...

-¿Eso significa que querías hacerlo? -recolocándose entre sus piernas, Aioria mordió suavemente el labio inferior del albino, deleitándose con pequeñas lamidas antes de continuar la charla.

-No quería hacerlo -jadeó Death, cerrando los ojos para recibir las caricias sin distracciones; sus dedos se clavaban con crudeza en la espalda del griego- Necesitaba hacerlo.

Compungido ante la certeza de que sus propios deseos tenían muy pocas posibilidades de realizarse, el semblante del griego perdió por un instante la inocente alegría que despedía momentos antes. Inclinándose hacia el canceriano unió sus frentes en un gesto íntimo, y los dedos de Death volaron hacia su nuca al percibir éste el cambio de humor en su aura.

-¿Qué ocurre...?

-Nada, es sólo... -se dejó llevar por el agradable cosquilleo en su testa bajo las caricias del italiano antes de suspirar y responder con sinceridad- No me gusta parecer un hipócrita, preferiría poder expresar libremente lo que siento y por quién. Estamos atados de pies y manos por reglas totalmente obsoletas y sin sentido alguno y eso me fastidia enormemente.

-¿Son obsoletas? -preguntó el italiano con cierta tristeza, sin dejar de enredar los dedos en los rizos de Aioria- Podría volverme loco si te viera en brazos de otra persona. Y uno de nosotros fuera de control es un arma de destrucción masiva. Quizá sea una medida prudente, o lo sería si nos practicaran a todos una lobotomía nada más nacer para evitar que fuéramos capaces de sentir.

-Creo que el que está mal de la cabeza soy yo; casi me corro al oírte hablar sobre mí de forma tan posesiva.

Aioria bromeaba tratando de aligerar la tristeza que él mismo provocase en el italiano, reconociendo en su interior lo peligroso que él mismo podría volverse si los celos le controlasen. Death soltó el aire de golpe y le dedicó una media sonrisa, aunque todavía teñida de melancolía.

-Bueno, eso hubiera sido más inofensivo que mi reacción.

Aioria no puedo evitar que una mueca levemente resentida desdibujase su sonrisa, no olvidaba la humillación pública pero la recordaba mucho menos intensamente ahora que estaba entre sus brazos.

-En tal caso tendré cuidado de no provocar tus celos -bajando la cabeza lentamente depositó sutiles caricias y besos por la línea que unía el cuello del albino con su hombro, volviendo una vez terminado el recorrido hasta llegar a la clavícula- Existen infinidad de formas mucho más placenteras para hacerte reaccionar.

El italiano tiró de Aioria para pegarlo contra él, dejándole percibir su erección.

-Y tú las dominas todas...

Espoleado por sus palabras, Aioria llevó una mano sobre su entrepierna arrancándole un gemido complacido sin olvidarse de la zona superior hasta que notó su cuerpo totalmente relajado, entregado a él. Fue ese instante el elegido para marcar sus propios límites; aunque no previese que su voz sonara tan ronca ni llena de deseo.

-En cualquier caso tú tampoco deberías permitir que nadie se acerque demasiado a ti; soy malo compartiendo lo mío.

-Le arrancaría los dedos de tu parte a cualquiera que se me acercara -declaró el italiano en un susurro áspero, complaciendo aún más al griego por la absoluta aceptación de su pertenencia; la respiración del canceriano amenazaba con colapsar, un jadeo montándose sobre el anterior hasta dejarle sin aliento, así que tiró violentamente de la ropa de Aioria, apremiado por una urgencia imposible de reprimir. -Vamos, demuestra lo que estás diciendo o tendré que hacerlo yo, no puedo esperar más.

Aioria se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar alguna broma más pues no deseaba romper el momento con la sensación de victoria que le recorría el cuerpo en ese instante. El león era un depredador nato, siempre compitiendo, la sencillez conque el albino revelaba su deseo era ambrosía pura para sus oídos. Tan solo un pequeño gesto le libró de las iras del canceriano al percibir tales sentimientos a través de su aura, y fue la ternura con que buscó su mano para enlazar los dedos antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión que aquel hombre despertaba en él. Death le aferró por la nuca y su lengua forcejeó por atrapar el labio que Aioria se había mordido, perdiendo después toda noción de coherencia al abandonarse por completo a la sensualidad que les consumía cuando estaban juntos. Los dedos del italiano se clavaban en la piel de Aioria como si quisiera convertirse en una parte de él y así retenerle, como si temiera que en cualquier momento el griego fuera a desdecirse de todo lo confesado y alejarse. Los alientos de ambos competían en una carrera por alcanzar la boca del otro, dando y robando gemidos a partes iguales; incrementándose al despojar el león a DeathMask de sus pantalones y caer arrodillado frente a él, mostrando pura adoración en la forma en que acariciaba sus muslos, que se mantenían duros como columnas bajo sus dedos. Dejó pequeños besos en su ingle derecha, evitando cualquier roce con su erección, y sonrió al percatarse de lo diferente que le parecía todo aunque hubiese hecho aquel gesto muchas veces con anterioridad; DeathMask quiso responder al sentimiento que leía en el aura de Aioria, pero era difícil al ser sometido a aquel trato; se dobló sobre sí mismo, rechinando los dientes de impaciencia, y buscó apoyo en la pared para aguantar la tensión. La piedra crujió bajo la presión de sus dedos, mucho mayor de la que cualquier ser humano salvo un dorado hubiera podido ejercer.

-Aioria... -exigió entre los dientes apretados.

El griego se sintió tremendamente tentado a continuar infligiéndole una deliciosa y lenta tortura pero su propio deseo por cobijar en su boca el duro sexo que ya manchaba los boxers con algo de líquido preseminal le instó a bajárselos y comenzar a recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo mientras jugueteaba con sus testículos con una mano. La lengua trazó un amplio círculo en la cabeza, llenándola de saliva que usó para deslizarse con mayor facilidad hacia abajo una vez sus labios presionaron sobre la delicada zona haciendo desaparecer la erección por completo en la húmeda cavidad de la greca boca. Caricias que el italiano disfrutó y sufrió a partes iguales, refugiándose contra la piedra para no perder todo contacto con la realidad, hasta que tuvo que exigir, o rogar, tanto daba, una tregua a riesgo de concluir demasiado pronto el camino empezado.

-Un poco más…

El griego, con la voz totalmente enronquecida, se negó a dejar de saborearle tan pronto pero tampoco claudicó parcialmente al disminuir el ritmo; a cambio llevó dos dedos hacia el esfínter del albino masajeando la zona con tranquilidad, presionando esporádicamente hasta hacerlos desaparecer parcialmente en su interior solamente para sacarlos de inmediato. Aioria se encontraba totalmente ensimismado por la mezcla de placer y tensión que expresaba el rostro de su amante, por aquella nueva naturalidad en sus reacciones que le robaba el aliento, y su escrutinio se vio recompensado cuando DeathMask abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada intensamente roja en la suya, dejándole ver más allá de todas las máscaras con las que hasta ahora se había ocultado de él. Los iris únicos del italiano ardían en un incendio de lascivia, placer, urgencia y algo mucho más profundo que ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a llamar todavía por su nombre.

-Vamos, Aioria, te necesito… -susurró el italiano, ronco; si se refería al cuerpo del griego o a su alma, fue una cuestión que no se precisó, aunque la respuesta se podía intuir fácilmente.

Ambos cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro con naturalidad, cuando el león subió para besarlo las piernas del italiano se enroscaron en su cintura usando el resto del cuerpo para mantenerse en postura tan desequilibrada; Aioria le ayudó de inmediato tomándole por las nalgas para posicionarlo de forma que pudiese penetrarlo, y DeathMask lo recibió sin dejar de mirarlo, como si el mundo entero hubiera dejado de existir salvo la mirada intensamente verde de su amante y el placer y la entrega que en aquel momento expresaba.

-Te amo... –murmuró Aioria; la cadencia con que movía las caderas le permitía hablarle al oído mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en su cuerpo, la lujuria latente en cada beso que posaba suavemente por su cuello- Aunque seas un italiano díscolo y celoso... -Cerró los ojos apoyando la frente en su torso, encorvándose antes de dejar ir el cuerpo para penetrarlo con fuerza dejando escapar un jadeo- Te amo porque ya no sé sentirme de otra forma respecto a ti.

-Yo… Aioria... -el italiano negó con la cabeza, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía. Estrechó el agarre sobre la espalda del griego y buscó su boca, intentando expresarle en un beso lo que era incapaz de decir.

Cuando se separaron el león tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le acarició el labio con un pulgar sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero mira que eres...

Tras recriminar así al italiano, sin acritud, su incapacidad para expresarse, casi de inmediato continuó demostrándole lo mucho que le amaba volteando la situación para quedar semisentado en el lugar del albino, con éste sobre él. Pero en contra de lo esperado, la postura dominante no pareció aumentar la excitación del italiano ni espolearle a moverse más deprisa conduciéndoles a ambos a un final cada vez más inminente; al contrario, DeathMask tomó el rostro de Aioria entre las manos y se quedó mirándolo largo rato, inmóvil, completamente embelesado.

-Dioses... -susurró, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

-Lo sé.

La emoción que expresaba la escueta respuesta del griego dejaba bien clara la forma tan clara en que entendía lo que el canceriano no era capaz de reflejar más allá de sus actos. Pero al contrario que él, Aioria no resistía por más tiempo aquella quietud, y sujetando su peso con las manos volvió a retomar las riendas, decidido a alcanzar la paz que tan solo llegaba tras un orgasmo. Fue respondido de inmediato por DeathMask, a quien las intensas sensaciones físicas devolvieron a un estado más mundano. Los movimientos de ambos se acoplaron, formando un todo perfecto y armónico con la gracia que sólo dos cuerpos perfectamente entrenados y dominados podían alcanzar, hasta que el italiano cedió y se rindió a su amante, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar su nombre una sola vez, reconociendo por primera vez en semejante situación la presencia del griego a su lado; estremeciendo a este por completo al punto de no poderse controlar por más tiempo, llenándole y abrazándose a él para recuperar el aliento mientras rememoraba el rostro de su amante al pronunciar su nombre también.

-Hermoso... -fue lo único que llegó a decir con voz entrecortada, demasiado impresionado como para expresarse con mayor locuacidad. DeathMask se inclinó sobre él, sin responder, y lo sostuvo contra su pecho con delicadeza. Tan centrados estaban el uno en el otro que no percibieron el susurro que llegó desde la puerta del salón, como un eco del de Aioria.

-Hermoso...

Un levísimo movimiento fue todo lo que delató la presencia indetectada de un intruso en la Casa de Leo antes de que este la abandonase, parándose luego en las escaleras para encender un cigarrillo, olvidada por completo la necesidad de pedir disculpas que lo había llevado a regresar al templo sin permiso. Ikki se apoyó en una de las columnas del pórtico y dio unas cuantas caladas lentas y profundas a su cigarrillo, tratando de calmarse y sobre todo de dejar de sentir aquella presión casi dolorosa en su entrepierna; presión que sin embargo no era la razón principal que le hacía temblar las manos, ya que a pesar de que el espectáculo había sido increíble, la sensación que atenazaba al japonés y le devoraba desde dentro era la más pura envidia.

Sí, envidia.

Porque él, que se preciaba de ser un rebelde, de saltarse cualquier norma establecida con tal de llevar la contraria, no se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar en tener un amante, y los dioses sabían la falta que había llegado a hacerle más de una noche disfrutar de una compañía cálida en su cama. Una parte de él despreciaba la clandestinidad que su maestro y su amante mantenían sobre su relación, todo aquel montaje de aparente animadversión para alejar las sospechas y proteger su reputación y su lugar en la Orden; pero otra parte de él lo comprendía y además reconocía, no sin cierta vergüenza, que incluso aquello era mucho más grande de lo que él se había atrevido a hacer hasta ahora. Ni abiertamente ni en la intimidad se había planteado Ikki la posibilidad de buscar una pareja, y eso había ido llenando su vida de una creciente sensación de vacío que en los últimos meses, sobre todo desde que había llegado al Santuario, amenazaba con destruirle por completo y no dejar de él más que la cáscara vacía que ya había empezado a ser. Con un gesto de amargura pintado en el rostro, el fénix tiró la colilla y se puso en camino de nuevo hacia el templo de Acuario, sin darse cuenta de que descendiendo se encontraba a pocos metros de él Hyoga; el cual había sido enviado por su propio maestro a buscarlo tras una dilatada espera que terminó siendo intolerable. Acuario finalmente decidió mandar al ruso para conocer la razón de dicho retraso por el cual se encontraba ahora atravesando todo el maldito Santuario tan solo para descubrir que el japonés pasaba su tiempo fumando tranquilamente. Percatándose de que no percibía aún su presencia se detuvo en medio de las escaleras esperando con gesto severo que llegase a su altura.

-Al fin te encuentro, Fénix. -Tal y como le ocurriese al resto, Hyoga también era propenso a olvidar sus actuales cargos y por ello el seco saludo iba cargado de más familiaridad de la deseada.

Ikki se sobresaltó al ver al ruso, y se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que sus mejillas ardían, como si el cisne lo hubiera sorprendido todavía espiando a su maestro y su amante, y aunque sabía que su piel morena nunca llegaba a ruborizarse, se enojó consigo mismo por su propia reacción.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo buscándome, rubio? -le provocó, usando deliberadamente un apodo que sabía que Hyoga detestaba a fin de ocultar así su propia turbación.

-Más del que quisiera, como siempre. -Preparado para aquel tipo de recibimiento, Hyoga logró ahogar la verdadera respuesta que pugnaba por salir de sus labios- Supongo que tu maestro no te ha mandado subir hasta Acuario o no estarías aquí ganduleando.

-Supones más de lo que deberías -respondió Ikki, hosco- Los niños bonitos como tú no deberían suponer, sólo demuestran que debajo de todo ese pelo dorado no hay más que un montón de vacío.

-Lo que tú deberías hacer en cambio es ampliar tu vocabulario -el ruso respondió sin cambiar un ápice su expresión- Y ya que es mejor no dar nada por supuesto -recalcó la palabra con sorna- te comunico que nuestros maestros han preparado un encuentro entre nosotros y que ya deberíamos estar batiéndonos en duelo desde hace un buen rato. Así que te agradecería que me acompañaras hasta Acuario.

-Ohhh, qué sorpresa, no lo sabía -ironizó Ikki- Encantado te escoltaré hasta Acuario si te da miedo cruzar el Santuario tú solo.

-Favor que me haces -contestó Hyoga, con lo que parecía un intento de ironía, algo en lo que no era demasiado versado.

Sin añadir nada más le dio la espalda y comenzó el largo ascenso hasta la onceava casa sin pararse a preguntar las razones por las que Ikki siempre tendía a llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo; incluso a sus aliados. El fénix lo siguió con un gesto de hastío; la altanería del ruso siempre conseguía sacarle de quicio. Era imposible sacarle de lugar, siempre tenía que quedar por encima de todo el mundo con aquellos modales arrogantes y aristocráticos, era insoportable, era...

Para qué negarlo, insustituible.

La sensación de vacío embargó de nuevo a Ikki. Se preguntó a quién había estado intentando engañar mostrándose constantemente hostil con Hyoga, como si lo que más deseara en el mundo fuera coger su delicado cuello entre los dedos y partirlo en dos como una ramita seca, cuando la cruda realidad, que ni siquiera había querido reconocer ante sí mismo, era que lo que haría con ese cuello sería morderlo, besarlo y llenarlo de marcas hasta que su altanero dueño pidiera clemencia de rodillas frente a él. Una situación muy familiar. Un clon de algo que acababa de presenciar hacía unos minutos, y...

Se detuvo y estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta de Hyoga sonó evidentemente hastiada, y la mirada que posó sobre el japonés lo confirmaba. Llevaba a su espalda un duro día de trabajo, semanas en realidad, no conocía lo que era descansar desde que llegara al Santuario; y con cada nuevo retraso causado por Ikki él perdía preciosas horas de sueño que no podría recuperar. Si no fuera por lo orgulloso que se sentía por ser el elegido de Camus de Acuario para ser su sucesor se hubiese permitido un pequeño acceso de envidia por lo relajado que parecía el japonés al punto de entretenerse mostrando emociones como la risa.

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. –añadió Hyoga, perturbado.

-Habla por ti, rubio, yo he ganado mucho más que tiempo hoy -contestó Ikki, en tono plácido; caminó hasta él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- He aprendido un montón de cosas, y por eso voy a poder contigo.

La mirada horrorizada del ruso por la proximidad de Ikki quedó claramente manifiesta en la expresión de su rostro. ¿Por qué de repente parecía disfrutar tanto con su contacto físico? El japonés nunca dio muestras de querer mantener siquiera una liviana conversación con él; en las batallas incluso siempre mantuvieron puntos de vista opuestos aún cuando trabajasen en el mismo equipo. Pero la sonrisa de Ikki no se desvaneció incluso al intentar Hyoga apartarlo con el codo para zafarse del abrazo y eso le hizo sentir algo de inseguridad.

-Estoy deseando ver qué es lo que te hace sentir tan seguro. Pero Ikki, -renunciando a seguir intentando poner distancia entre ellos se limitó a desafiarle con la mirada- sea lo que sea no conseguirás vencerme.

El fénix lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué te apuestas? Torres más altas han caído.

Como si de una premonición se tratase, el rosario del ruso se volvió repentinamente más pesado y frío sobre la piel de la muñeca en que lo llevaba enrollado. Algo en las palabras del hombre que le sonreía por primera vez en años le provocaba un sentimiento de alerta y sin embargo su respuesta fue tan serena y segura como siempre.

-Lo que tú quieras… Ikki.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre, eso sí que es un progreso –el Fénix frotó la nariz contra la sien de Hyoga, que pegó un nuevo respingo- No sabes las ganas que tengo de enseñarte todo lo que he aprendido hoy.

El ruso trató una vez más de apartarlo ante aquel gesto tan íntimo; curiosamente con menos fuerzas aún que la última vez. Aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente era un hombre ávido de conocimiento y el fénix hablaba de forma tan enigmática que solo le creaba deseos de esperar y descifrar su significado.

-No sé de qué me hablas, la única certeza es que si no llegamos pronto Camus nos va a arrancar la cabeza a los dos sin tan siquiera despeinarse.

-No puede hacerlo. -respondió Ikki- Tengo demasiadas cosas que poner en práctica contigo hoy, rubio. Y las más importantes serán después del combate.

Exasperado por las esquivas y repetitivas respuestas de Ikki al fin encontró la forma de empujarlo hasta que ya no sintió nada invadiendo su espacio; en cambio, en su interior, quedó un vacío inexplicable.

-Ya veremos si para entonces me queda paciencia suficiente para aguantarte.

El fénix se metió las manos en los bolsillos y silbó una melodía desenfadada mientras se acercaba de nuevo hasta Hyoga y le empujaba varias veces con el hombro, no muy fuerte, simplemente un gesto cómplice que no tuvo más efecto que lograr otra mirada casi despectiva del ruso; éste no podía evitar preguntarse si tanta soledad había terminado por volver inestable a su compañero, o si el verse obligado a soportar las enseñanzas de un nuevo maestro le tenía tan desquiciado como para cambiar su carácter por completo. De un segundo a otro su expresión se volvió preocupada, no entendía ninguna de sus señales y fue el mismo Hyoga quien se acercó al otro tratando de comprobar si tenía fiebre. Y sí, estaba caliente, pero un nuevo escalofrío le devolvió la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, reforzando la idea de que la causa del calor era de distinta índole.

-Subamos a luchar. -Hyoga dudó antes de añadir algo más, y por primera vez sonó menos dueño de sí mismo, casi expectante- Ya me dirás luego qué es eso que quieres enseñarme.

Pero si esperaba respuesta de Ikki, no la iba a obtener. Silencioso de repente, el fénix se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha.

**FIN**

_By Sanctuary Studio_

_Madrid/Granada, Marzo de 2008_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

_Tus comentarios nos ayudan a crecer. ¡Déjanos tu opinión!_

Si quieres saber el verdadero nombre de DeathMask, visítanos en nuestra web _A Cry for the Moon._

es./sanctuarystudio/

Si quieres conocer más material sobre la pareja Aioria x DeathMask, visita el Club Eclipse, de Dai Praesepe.

saintseiyayaoi./196047/6827484-eclipse-cuando-el-sol-y-la-luna-se-juntan-club-de-fans-deathmask-aioria/

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
